Always
by Nakii-Ilylac
Summary: Waking up in the hospital, he is honestly surprised to be alive. Looking down at the brunette asleep, her head resting on his bed surprises him even more. "Blair" he whispers. Chuck wakes up from the accident with Blair at his side. After 3.22


**A/N: Okay, so the final left me shocked and the spoilers have left me annoyed. This is something along the lines of what I want season 4 to be like. I hope you enjoy it, please review!**

Time lost all meaning for Blair when she heard the news.

"You were number one on his speed dial, and his emergency contact Miss Waldorf, i'm sorry to inform you, there's been an accident"

The phone call felt as if it had lasted hours. The plane flight felt like it lasted days. Every second she was away from Chuck Bass felt like it was a second too long. He'd been shot they told her, while in Prague. What he was doing in Prague she could only guess, but she knew it probably had something to do with alcohol, drugs and whores. Because being away from Blair always made Chuck predictable. He'd return to his self-destructing womanizing ways in an attempt to fill her absence. The details were hazy they told her, they wouldn't really know what happened until he wakes up. He's in a coma. Serena is with Blair when she receives the phone call, and is with her on the flight and is with her when they finally arrive at the hospital. She's not quite sure what to say or what to do, so she squeezes Blair's hand tight, and tries her best to be strong for her best friend.

"Are you okay?"

Blair wants to tell Serena that no, she's not okay. She's scared because although she's stopped talking to Chuck before, and been away from him, and even now, despite what happened with Jack and him sleeping with Jenny, she'd never come this close to losing him before. Even when they're mad at each other, she'd always be able to feel his presence, but this time she could lose him and she's not quite sure if she'll be able to bear it. She wants to say this, but can't bring herself to admit it, saying it out loud would make it real. So instead she nods. Serena can tell she's lying; and knows it was a stupid question to ask really.

"_I never thought it was possible to love someone too much, but maybe it is"_

When Blair sees Chuck in the hospital bed, tubes snaking in and out of his body, and the slow rhythmic bleeping of the machine monitoring his heart, she feels sick. He's pale, beautiful and completely still. She walks over slowly and carefully strokes his forehead, tears finally escaping from her eyes. She watches the barely visible rise and fall of his chest for a few seconds before falling into the chair beside his bed, sobbing. She takes his hand and kisses it, like he has done to her so many times before and she decides that despite everything he has done to her, all the pain he has caused her, she was stupid for letting him go.

"_Wait, Blair, don't bail on me, we have to see this through to the end"  
"This is the end, Chuck"_

"I love you Chuck, please wake up, please" she whispers, crying. She rests her head on the bed next to his body and succumbs to the darkness.

Serena's worried about her. Nate's worried about her. Her mother and Cyrus are worried about her. Lily's worried about her. Even Dan and Jenny are worried about her. She won't eat and doesn't sleep much. She just sits by his bed, and talks to him. Whispered promises and tearful regrets.

When Chuck finally wakes up, he instantly recognises the room typical of any hospital. He's been in one many times before. What he doesn't recognise is the throbbing pain in his body. Then it comes flashing back, Prague, the men, the ring, the gun.

"_Hey, don't, you don't need to get rough okay, I've got lots of money, I'm Chuck Bass" _

It felt wrong saying it that time for some reason. It had been his answer and explanation for everything for years. He was Chuck Bass. But he's not Chuck Bass without her. And she didn't love him anymore. So he remembers saying it bitterly, cynically, as if he doesn't really believe it himself anymore. He also remembers smiling ruefully as he says it that shows how far gone he was really; he smiled while two foreign guys mugged him.

"_Come on, come on. Not that. Not that"_

Despite the intake of alcohol he had consumed that night; everything came rushing back into clear, sharp focus when they found the box containing the one thing tying him to Blair Waldorf. The ring that was hers, was only ever meant for her, and now would never be seen on her, because of him. So he kept it safe, on his person at all times, to remind himself of what he had lost, and how desperately he wanted her back. They couldn't take that from him. It was the only thing keeping him alive.

"_Take me to a bank. I will give you the money" _

He was angry now. He would give them anything they wanted; it's not like any of it meant anything to him anymore, except for that box. He began squirming, forcefully knocking one of the men out the way, desperation filling his body. He needed it back. He needed her back.

"_JUST LET ME KEEP THE BOX" _

There was a loud bang, louder than anything he had heard before in his life. It echoed in his ears, as the pain hit him and his body arched backwards. The alcohol in his system was still affecting him, he was not quite sure what had happened, but he knew that something was really, really wrong. He found himself in shock as he slumped to the floor in a pool of his own blood. They'd taken the ring. They'd taken the last piece of Blair Waldorf away from him. He'd always thought that she would be the death of him, and he tried to laugh but a gurgle of blood escaped his lips. He closed his eyes and saw her face.

Waking up in the hospital, he is honestly surprised to be alive. Looking down at the brunette asleep, her head resting on his bed surprises him even more. "Blair" he whispers.

"_Excuse my confusion, I didn't expect to see you tonight, or ever again"  
_  
His heart constricts and the machine's pattern alters. He strokes her hair gently and wonders why she's here. She said she never wanted to speak to him again, and who could blame her?

"_No, don't say her name, or anything else to me. Ever again. This whole night, didn't happen."_

He does nothing but cause her pain. Blair stirs slightly and he moves his hand down to her face, she moves into his hand before jerking upright and clutching it tightly. Her eyes are wide, her face drained of colour.

"Chuck" she breathes. Tears beginning to stream down her face. He wipes them away with his finger. Instead of stopping her tears, it makes her cry more. He's helpless and hates seeing her cry. He pulls her to him, being careful of the wound, and wraps his arms around her body, holding her tight. "It's okay Blair, everything's okay, I promise" he tries desperately to calm her down, but her body is shaking and she's still crying.

"Chuck, I thought I'd lost you, I thought I'd never see you again and I couldn't bear it Chuck, I was so scared, how could you do that to me? How could you leave me like that?" She whimpers. Chuck hugs her to him harder, ignoring the pain.

"_I am so sorry for the pain I've caused you. I know I can't take it back, but I want to try to make it up to you, even if it takes me the rest of my life."_

"I'm sorry Blair, i'm so sorry, for everything, before and after the accident. I'm sorry" he can't say anymore, he feels like he is about to cry himself.

Sometime afterwards the doctors came in to check on Chuck and Blair is told to wait outside. Serena and Nate are instantly at her side, hugging her and smiling. Blair smiles back at them, but she is not properly with them, her mind is still with Chuck. Hours later, she sits at his bedside, holding his hand.

"I thought you'd never forgive me" Chuck says, his voice full of fear and regret.

"Neither did I. I'm angry at you Chuck and I'll never forget what you did. But what happened, when you got hurt" her voice cracks and he squeezes her hand tightly. "It put it into perspective; I care about you too much to lose you. I can't lose you."

He's scared of the answer but he has to know. "Do you still love me?"

She smiles sadly, and strokes his face gently.

"Always"


End file.
